1. Field
The following description relates to a receiver, a method of operating the receiver, and a beamforming radar system including the receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Beamforming radar structures require time delay circuits for beamforming. In beamforming radar structures, an analog beamformer scheme, and a digital beamformer scheme may be used.
In the analog beamformer scheme, an analog beamformer may add signals received through a plurality of transmission paths. To ensure a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), the analog beamformer may need to adjust a delay so that the received signals may have the same phase.
The digital beamformer scheme may refer to beamforming in a digital domain using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). However, the digital beamformer scheme also needs to compensate for a delay between signals received through a plurality of transmission paths in the digital domain, and to add the signals.